The device disclosed herein contemplates generally the art of environment sensitive alarm devices, and in particular alarm devices responsive to the presence of conducting fluids.
Many instances are known in the prior art where it is desirable to monitor the presence of water or other fluids. For instance, the home owner is concerned when water accumulates on the basement floor. The boat owner may be sensitive to fluid accumulation in the bilge. Industry is concerned in a great variety of processes and other manufacturing environments with the presence of accumulating fluids. These are but a few of the instances where an operator is concerned with the potential presence of fluid.
It is quite obviously economically unfeasible to maintain a physical guard over the area to be monitored. Therefore, a need exists for effective and reliable non-human monitoring. Beyond this, it is generally desirable that the monitoring be conducted at the lowest possible cost without the sacrifice of concurrent reliability. Many operators also have need for a portable monitoring apparatus, or for a device that will effectively monitor a substantial sized area.
Many electrical devices are known in the prior art to conduct the monitoring of various environments. In addition to relative economy and efficiency, such electronic devices are usually well adapted for dispersal as portable units, concurrent with the needs of the art. Such portable units generally contemplate the use of a portable power supply: i.e., a battery. Unfortunately, with such battery powered devices, if the battery is used to power the alarm unit, the battery will become depleted. The ultimate result is usually the ceasation of the alarm unit.
Also, in many environments where moisture monitoring is required, it is not always likely that an operator will be in the vicinity at all times to immediately respond to the alarm. Therefore, it is desirable that such an alarm would continue to sound for a substantial period of time, thereby increasing the likelihood that an operator approaching the monitored environment will be able to respond thereto. Obviously, if the battery expires, and no operator heard the alarm prior to such expiration, the monitoring and alarm device will have failed its purpose.
Therefore, there is also a need in the prior art for a portable monitoring and alarm device operable by battery that will continue to sound an effective alarm for a substantial length of time, which will monitor the power supply, which will monitor a substantial area and which will float if necessary, while continuing to sound the alarm.